


suffer

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sadism, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Curt spends time traveling after he stops officially ‘working’. On his expeditions, he finds an underground sex dungeon in Berlin. He goes every few months, very specifically trying to use torture to get over his past lover, but ends up becoming so close to his dom in a way he never thought he could again. Vik does everything Curt asks for, then treats him like glass afterward.
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega/Original Male Character, References to past Agent Curt Mega/Owen Carvour
Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	suffer

**Author's Note:**

> day 14 prompt: sadism/masochism
> 
> using this as an excuse to dump this self-indulgent garbage, I love period pieces set in berlin and healing trauma thru orgasm

Curt spends time traveling after he stops officially ‘working’. On his expeditions, he finds an underground sex dungeon in Berlin. He goes every few months, very specifically trying to use torture to get over his past lover, but ends up becoming so close to his dom in a way he never thought he could again. Vik does everything Curt asks for, then treats him like glass afterward.

Aftercare scares him. “Mega, did the electricity hurt?” Viktor’s tone is comforting as he comes off the bliss of being tortured, “Do you still have feeling in your fingers? You did wonderfully, take torture so well, incredible boy. Good boy.” The praise makes his body shudder.

Vik will string him up and beat Curt blue, Curt quietly crying as his dom tries to comfort him. After a particularly intense session, Curt leans forward with his eyes shut and kisses him. Viktor only allows it because he knows his sub needs it, and he is nothing if not there to provide the man with the closure he desires.

Curt is incredibly shy about the kiss, apologizing nonstop, and Vik has to twist his nipple to get him to shut up. “My boy will have whatever he needs, and will not apologize for taking it,” he looks his partner up and down, “to an extent. Disobey direct orders? You know what happens.”

What happens is Curt having his cock slapped and milked for all its worth for hours on end, making him quiver with exhaustion and sobs. He knows, so he nods. He only thinks about the kiss for months until he comes back, and he gets on his knees begging to be kissed, and how can someone refuse such a good boy?

Viktor showers his sub in kisses, beating him and kissing the bruises, sucking purple splotches into Curt’s neck as he groans, “Please, my lips, please.”

He has to lean up to kiss his baby, “I'm spoiling you” he says, breaking from the kiss. “If I don't start being meaner you’ll get bratty on me.”

Curt pouts, biting his bottom lip, “I could never be bratty.”

Snorting, Vik reaches down and rubs Curt’s balls, the man hissing at his action. “The only reason you don’t act out is that the punishment I give you is what it is. If all I did was beat your ass purple you’d never behave yourself.”

“Then if I’m being a good boy, will you spoil me by beating me?” His eyes are wide, lips kissed bright red.

“Needy. I'll think about it,” and he shifts downwards, sucking bruises onto Curt’s hip bones and squeezing his soft chest, flicking puffy nipples. Vik shuts his eyes for a moment and basks in the noises Curt makes for him, so desperate for everything he can get.

When Curt’s cock is twitching so hard he’s about to cum, he shouts, shoving Vik away, immediately looking fearful, “I-I need-”

“You need to be taught how to do as you’re told.” Vik catches on, dropping his voice immediately, “hands and knees, ass towards me,” he turns away to grab the black riding crop and sighs gently at the beautiful view. Curt’s ass is perfect, plump, and pink. His knees are spread out, so his balls are visible between his thighs, and when he moves, his cock bobs down, drooling against the bed. “This hasn't been working,” Vik says, fully dominant now, dragging the riding crop across Curt’s balls and tapping gently, “torturing your cock and balls isn’t enough anymore, is it? I have to try new methods on you” he runs the crop up curt’s ass, gently putting pressure against his hole. 

Vik pauses, waits for a safeword, ready to stop if it's all too much, but Curt just moans loud and ruts his hips back against the crop.

“Fucking slut,” Vik smacks the crop on his asscheek, “I could put anything in you right now and you’d enjoy it,” his voice lowers even more, knowing his sub needs him like this today, “Bet I could put a gun in that beautiful pussy of yours and you’d squirt like a fountain.”

Curt starts sobbing, his hips subconsciously moving, and his cries grow louder as Vik sees strips of white paint the bed.

 _Fucking hell_.

Curt can come so easily just from words, and his partner is always amazed by it. 

Already taking away the crop, Vik is prepared to hold Curt until he drops, but Curt whines, “Fuck, fuck, no, please, you can’t- can’t just leave me, need it, need it so bad.”

Vik coos, turning Curt onto his back and looking at the state of him. Flushed pink squishy chest, puffy nipples, white smattered all over his stomach and his cock, flushed and heavy, still drooling. “Oh, love,” he still doesn't know why, but that nickname always gets to Curt when they're like this, “such a sturdy boy, so much fun to torture.”

Curt just leans back, whimpering and shifting his hips as his eyes float in and out of focus. Vik sees a name on his lips, knows it from countless trips to subspace. He holds Curt's face and nods. 

“Love, so dirty, such a sweet little doll you are, letting me ruin you. What would everyone think if they saw this? Curt Mega, whimpering like a bitch in heat. You should be humiliated, but you’re too much of a whore to have shame.” Vik knows he isn’t going too far, feels bad for the words but knows Curt needs him to be harsh. “Look at your little cock, all red and wet. Pathetic. Curt Mega, a useless cock,” he leans in, biting the shell of his partner’s ear. “I bet when you get yourself off you barely have to rut against a pillow once.”

Curt’s cheeks are red, shiny with tears as he whimpers, his head thrown back, thoroughly humiliated, “Please, don’t make me-”

“Don’t make you what, love? Hump a pillow for me until your useless little cock spurts again?”

Whimpering, Curt says, “Don't make me ask, do, please, do what you were saying.” His cheeks are flushed and his eyes dart away, embarrassed.

“You want me to fuck you with a gun?” Vik lets silence hang in the air, and Curt avoids looking at him.

Wordlessly, Curt nods.

“You are one sick fuck,” Vik says, absolutely delighted. He taps Curt to get back on hands and knees, and Vik grabs the gun Curt gave him. It is always empty, never used, always with safety on, only for use here. Very special occasions only. “Spread yourself, love.”

In a moment Curt’s hands are on his ass, spreading himself open, his back arched in a way that looks absolutely heavenly. It's the most gorgeous thing Vik has ever seen. “Slut,” he says, spitting directly onto Curt's hole, seeing it twitch, “ohhh, such a responsive pussy.” He leans in, using his tongue to stretch Curt’s entrance as he shakes, his arms trembling as he holds himself open.

Vik grabs the lubricant, smearing it all over the gun, wiping excess on Curt’s hole, slipping in two fingers to see how he reacts. He lets out a high pitched whine and kicks his hips back, “Well,” he says, pressing the barrel of the gun to Curt’s opening, “what do we say to get what we want?”

Curt squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath, and speaks, “Please.”

He responds by pushing the barrel in, just barely. They never do deep penetration with the gun, but Curt is obsessed with the feel of it. The taboo of the whole act makes his balls throb helplessly, his cock neglected and weeping. 

After a few minutes of the slow teasing fucking Curt starts to wail, “I need it deeper.”

Vik pulls the gun out completely, punctuated by Curt groaning. Leaning in, he spits down on Curt’s hole again before reaching for a soft curved toy, slipping it into his ass, and starting to fuck him with it.

Curt fucks himself back onto it, screaming and crying at how good it feels, “Fuck, please, please.”

Vik pulls out the toy, forcing Curt onto his back. He looks up at him with such betrayal in his eyes, Vik laughs in his face. “Such a needy boy tonight, if you want to come,” he shrugs, sitting on the bed facing away from Curt, “you’ll have to do it yourself. No hands.”

Curt makes a confused noise, and Vik looks back at him. With a roll of the eyes, he takes a pillow and presses it to his sub’s hard cock. He straddles the pillow, rocking down against Curt, “Make yourself come, it'll be pathetic, seeing your useless cock dribble out all it has left,” a high pitched moan from the man under him signals the orgasm washing over him. Running his hands over Curt’s shoulders, Vik continues to gently grind down until tears begin to roll down the cheeks of the gorgeous man beneath him.

“Perfect,” he says gently, the sharp edge to his voice gone as he shifts onto the bed. Tossing the soiled pillow away, Viktor gets comfortable next to Curt in bed, running fingers through his hair and muttering compliments until his sweet boy falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> dont put a gun up ur ass, obviously, dont @ me, this is self-indulgent horny garbage. ill get back to zukka later (I'll probably indulge in some agents of shield writing because season 7 rewatch too)
> 
> thank u all for ur patience lol, being depressed is a full-time job on top of my real job lmao


End file.
